Defendant
by Darkstorm of RiverClan
Summary: 20 years after the Dauntless / Erudite war, we follow 16 year old Zander Shaw and his initiation in Dauntless. But a Girl named Kat makes him fell different than when hes around other girls. Could this be the start of something great? or a complete disaster? Find out in Defendant! Enjoy! Chapter six coming soon! PLEASE REVEIW
1. Chapter 1

Defendant

Fanbook by: Graystripe of ThunderClan

Original Divergent Series By: Veronica Roth

Chapter One

I wake up and stare at the metal ceilings of the top bunk in the Dauntless Compound. I am a Transfer from Erudite. Today is the first day of initiation. My brother Federico, came to Dauntless with me. Federico and I are step brothers. His original parents are Hispanic, but we still love each other like real brothers.

After about five minutes, I get the strength to get out of bed and go to the cafeteria. When I walk in, all the Dauntless born initiates are throwing what looks like to be cake. Dauntless cake. Most Dauntless call it the best food in the world. I think I can agree. I head over to the food and get a mound of cake. I go over to Federico who, as normal, is already on his second plate.

"Hey man." He says. "You gonna eat that, Zander?"

I nod and pick up a fork and start eating. I look around at the other initiates. Then, a piece of cake hits me in the face. I look around and see a dirty blonde girl giggling at me. I don't know it, but i slightly blush and smile a small smile

"Somebody's got a lady friend!" Federico says in his best George Lopez impression possible

"Man, shut up!" I say and I throw a play punch at him. I already feel Dauntless. Then, The blonde girl starts toward me. My legs start to feel a bit like Jell-O. She's tan but I can still tell she's English American. When she reaches me she says, "I'm so sorry, I was aiming for my friend, Kristen."

"Oh, its fine." I say.

"I'm Zander."

"Kat."

We shake hands, her hand is sticky with frosting and cake crumbs.

"I'd never expect that Dauntless cake would be used as a projectile," I say.

"A pro-wah?" Kat sounds confused.

"Sorry, I'm an Erudite transfer. When I say projectile, I mean something that is launched."

"Oh." she says, her confusion lifted. "Makes sense!" Then she ran off to get more cake.

"Love at first sight, am I right?" Federico said

I ignored Federico, and kept eating my cake, smiling.

After breakfast, the Dauntless leaders came in. Talking was still going on when they came in.

"Initiates!" one of the Dauntless leaders said. He was tall and lean with short, brown hair. "I am Zayden, and I will be instructing a quarter of the Dauntless born and a quarter of the Transfers. So will my four friends here."

"This is Tori," He points to an older looking woman with black hair with gray streaks.

Kyle is a bit shorter than Zayden, but just as lean. His hair is pure white and has a fohawk at the front. He is not albino, but he can give someone the impression he is. I realize that Zayden is the tallest of them all. Then he points to a woman who looks like she just finished initiation.

"This is Alex, our newest Dauntless leader."

The Dauntless born bang their fists on the table and stomped their feet and cheered. Alex is an attractive girl. Her hair is black with orange streaked in it and she is slender. The last leader is Hector. It sounds Candor.

Hector is the shortest. He seems more warm than the rest of the Dauntless leaders. Zayden reads names off of a sheet of paper.

"These people will be in my initiation class." Federico and my name is called. We high five. Then I hear something that pleasures me more than I expected.

Kat's name.


	2. Defendant Ch2

Chapter Two

Today is the day we start initiation. I climb down from the top bunk and head to the cafeteria. Pancakes. The only good think about today is that the food isn't used as grenades. I go to Federico's table and sit by him. I didn't get any food.

"Where's your food?" he asks through mouthfuls of pancake.

"I didn't get any." I reply. Federico just shrugs and keeps eating.

After a while, Zayden, Kyle, Tori, Alex, and Hector come in.

"Initiates!" one of them yell.

"Everyone head to the training room." Zayden says.

"We sill split you with your instructors there."

When we reach the training room, the Dauntless leaders are placed about five feet away from each other.

"Go to your assigned instructors and stand in front of them in single file." Alex says. Her hair has been dyed a sky blue.

All of the initiates, Dauntless born and transfers alike, make single file lines in front of each instructor. I'm thinking we have fighting first.

"Fighting," Zayden starts. "Is an art. A skill that most Dauntless _need_ to know. If it is not learned, you are not Dauntless." The phrase makes me shiver.

"Initiates, you have entered Dauntless initiation. There are three stages to initiation: Physical, Emotional, and Mental. I know there are both Dauntless born and Transfers in here and we did this for a reason. We wanted to try something Different." Zayden says. "We will start with these punching bags." Zayden points to bags swaying from chains.

"There are enough bags for all of you." I go to a punching bag and start to hit it. Zayden observes us all.

"You, Erudite." Zayden says, and starts toward me. "Whats your name?"

"Zander." I say

"Well, Zander, you obviously need some help. Your throwing your punches wrong." he says. I only nod.

"You left handed or right?" he asks.

"Right."

"Okay, step with your left foot out, and punch with your waist turning to the left." He explains. "Got it?" he says.

"Yeah." I say. We hit the punching bags until its six O'clock.

"Okay initiates, you can do whatever you want! Just don't get yourselves killed." Zayden says. A few of the initiates laugh and the room becomes empty.

Federico runs up to my side, breathless.

"Hey... Dude... I'm gonna... go get a... tattoo... I was thinking maybe... you could get one too..."

"Yeah, sure, why not?" I say.

When we reach the tattoo parlor, I see Tori working on Alex. Tori's giving Alex a hawk with the Dauntless symbol on its chest. Federico goes to a man in navy blue and asks him for a tattoo. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I look up and its Zayden.

"What do you want me to give you?" he says. I had no Idea Zayden worked here with Tori.

"Hm..."

"I want Candor right where my hair meets my neck."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We wait in the training room waiting for Zayden. Kat and her friend are talking. Kim, an Abnegation girl, is shifting her feet and looking at the ground. There are names on brackets with two brackets in the center of the board. Today we are continuing fighting with competitions.

"You ready for this, Zander?" Federico asks me. I look at him and not, not really ready.

Zayden walks in looking calmer than ever.

"Today, initiates, you are being pitted in an arena with someone on the bracket board. This will determine if you make he first stage of initiation. Fail, and you become factionless." The thought of that makes me shiver.

"First up, River and Federico." Zayden says

River is a tall girl: even taller than Federico. Her hair is brown and has a thick blue streak in it like a river. No wonder how she got her name. Her skin is a dark vanilla color and her shoe size looks about like a 10 and a half... _Scary girl..._

Federico and River circle in the arena about two or three times. Federico makes the first move and misses and is tripped. Federico may be buff, but he's not the fastest guy in the world...

After about three seconds Federico gets up and swings. River wasn't paying attention. Federico his River in the side of the head with a loud _pop!_ River does not move until what seems like 4 minutes. Federico goes on to the next round until he is beaten by a guy name Gary. The fighting goes on for hours and Dauntless born initiates are screaming at the fighting and cheering. I stay at the back of the crowd. Then I hear something I never wanted to hear...

_"Zander!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Zander? where are you?" Zayden repeats again. The crowd parts and leaves me in the open. I step forward, barely.

I can feel all eyes on me.

"You will be fighting... um... Isaiah." Zayden says, looking at the clipboard in his hands. I swallow hard and walk to the center of the ring. Isaiah is standing there, pounding his fist into his hand.

"Begin!"

I guard my face and circle the ring with him. Nothing has happened and I am sweating. Isaiah swings his foot at me and hits me in the side. I cringe and grab my side. Not the best idea. I get loped in the face and get sent flying across the ring.

I get up and slam into Isaiah, making him slam into the wall. Isaiah's nose is bleeding.

"Oh, ho ho... Its on now Nose" Isaiah says. Nose is slang for Erudite.

Isaiah sends a fist right for my jaw. I stumble to the side and fall over, hitting my head on the concrete. Isaiah comes over and starts kicking me in the stomach. Before Isaiah kicks me again, I grab his foot and push up, making him fall on his back.

I get up and kick Isaiah in the face, making his nose bleed more intensely. Isaiah gets up, grabbing at his nose and hits me in the face at least for times. I stumble back, lightheaded and fall.

Isaiah stomps on my stomach repeatedly.

Everything goes black and I hear Kat yelling

"Isaiah! Stop! Zanders obviously down! You don't have to kill him!"

Isaiah stops.

"What are you goanna do about it, _Stiff?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everything is eerily silent. Kat stares at Isaiah with a very furious look, as if she's going to kill him. I kind of like it.

"Well?" Isaiah says "Not feeling selfless enough to help your boyfriend today?"

Kat screams and leaps the railing overlooking the ring

"That's it!"

The sudden anger in Kat scared me but then again, it didn't...

Kat throws a swift punch into Isaiah's eye. He stumbles and Kat throws her foot into Isaiah's gut. A loud _oof_ came out of his lungs and he falls on the ground, winded.

"That's what I'm goanna do" Kat says. Then she spits in Isaiah's face.

I am still on the ground grabbing at my gut when Kat walks up.

"Need a hand?" she says, holding out a hand

I nod and grab her hand. Its soft and warm. I get up slowly and nod

"Thanks..."

It is later that day after training. I am sitting on my bunk in the dorms when Kat walks in. I quickly put the covers on my body and pretend to sleep.

"I know your awake," Kat says

I sit up in my bed.

"You feeling okay?"

I nod.

"Did you really come from Abnegation?"

Kat nods. "I wish I didn't. Its just not me... I like to feel the sense of adventure... Not just stay back and watch everything go to hell only to clean up the mess afterward... Like when the-"

She stops for a moment and looks at me

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't talk about that..."

"It's fine... I'm not proud of what my faction did but it shouldn't stop you from expressing your feelings..."

Kat goes on.

"Like when Erudite took over Dauntless and killed the Abnegation council members... Yeah it was twenty years ago, but all the Abnegation did was hide and watch hell come to Earth and all they did was clean up the mess. No one fought back, no one protested, no one did anything and it makes me so mad that Abnegation is so cowardly. That's why I left Abnegation in the first place. Hell, even Amity tried to fight back!"

Kat started to cry in the middle of her rant.

"All those Abnegation killed for no reason... And no one that was proud to wear gray fought back... Not even one! If only we weren't such cowards!"

Kat's crying intensified to the point where she couldn't even get one sentence out.

I get up off of my bunk and walk over to Kat and hug her- Well, more like hold...

It is only me and her in the dorms. Only her crying broke the silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to Vivian H. Just for the extra help for this chapter**

I Wake with a jerk. I look at my wrist watch and it is 11:35 at night. I had had a very startling dream about Kat.

_I wake up and look around. It is early morning, around five o'clock. I look at my right wrist expecting to see my wrist watch but it's gone. I slowly climb out of the top bunk. No one was around, and the Dauntless compound is eerily silent. I turn towards the dormitory door and see Kat, staring at me with a... Smile... As if there where something I had and she was expecting me to give it to her. Her hair is in a ponytail then fell down like a blonde waterfall as she pulled out her hair tie. She starts towards me and got really close to me with the same smile as before. Her lips get close to mine, then the touch and the kiss becomes more intense by the minute. _Then I wake.

I lie in bed with my hands folded on my abdomen and think._ Could this dream mean something..? _Then I hear someone- or something stir, then footsteps. They get louder as they make their way towards my bunk. I use the light in my digital watch to see. Kat's face popped over the edge of the top bunk.

"Um... Hey Kat," I whisper

"What are you doing here?"

"I- I had a bad dream.." she says, her voice shaky from fear

"I was hoping..." She stops. I see her blush in the faint light of my wrist watch.

"If you would um... Let me sleep in your bed... With you?"

I Blush.

"S-Sure..."

Kat crawls to the head of the bed and climbs under the covers. I face away from her, nervous about having a girl in the same bad as me. I feel Kat's arm wrap around my waste and her head on my back. Her breath goes from shaky to steady and quiet. Her arm's grip tightens and she buries her face into my back as I shift to get comfortable. I sigh with contentment and close my eyes to go to sleep


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I wake up. I keep my eyes closed for a minute, savoring the events of last night. The touch of her skin on my shitless body. When I open my eyes, I see Kat on my chest, asleep. She looks, "Cute". I slowly raise my hand and stroke her hair. The corners of Kat's mouth turn up as she buries her face into my chest the dark gray early morning light faintly illuminates the room. Kat's hair is messy. I like it. I stroke her hair for a few more seconds then I put my hand down on the bed. Her eyes flutter open.

"Morning." I say in a playful, quiet voice.

Kat giggles.

"You should probably get back to your bed..."

Kats smile fades as it turns into a play-pout.

"I dun wanna..." she says.

"But yeah... I have too."

Kat pulls the covers off her body. In the low light she makes her way to the foot of the bunk, and slides down the ladder. she waits right before her head disappears over the edge of the bed.

"Zander..?" she says.

"Do you-" stirring in the surrounding beds make her stop her sentence.

"Ask you later"

Kat runs to her bed and changes into her Dauntless uniform. I get down from the top bunk and do the same. I turn around toward her at the wrong moment and see Kat in nothing but a bra and Dauntless uniform pants

"Oop-" I let slip from my lips and I turn around and blush intensely.

I sigh and continue to get dressed awkwardly. Once I finish dressing I head to the cafeteria. Isaiah is in the hall.

"Smooth move, sicin' a stiff on me, know-it-all." Isaiah says irritably.

"Now it's time for me to return the favor..." Isaiah starts a slow jog at me then runs full speed and charges me into a wall. I become winded and unable to breathe. He pins me against the wall.

"Where's your girlfriend now, Nose?" Rage and adrenaline suddenly fills my system. Lightning fills my eyes as I head-butt him and he loses his grip on me. I dive under his spread legs, turn around, and groin kick him from behind.

Isaiah is phased on the ground. He is Incapacitated for over three minutes then finally gets up. He swings, and misses I jump back a few feet, run at him, and jump-kick him in the gut. He is on the ground, unable to move. Kat walks up behind me.

"Zander..?"

I spin around.

"Kat! He- He attacked me first."

"H- Hell yeah I did-" Isaiah moans

Kat looks at Isaiah then at me.

"C'mon before one of the Dauntless leaders finds us here with this pathetic excuse for a Dauntless."

Kat grabs my hand and leads me to the cafeteria.

When we enter we get our food. I go and find Federico and sit by him. I don't eat at all.

"You goanna eat that?" Federico asks typically.

I shake my head and shove my plate toward Federico.


	8. Chapter 8

_"You did_ **What?"** Zayden spat at me from the other side of his desk in his office.

"I fought _back."_ I replied as Zayden stared me down.

"You wouldn't let me finish. He attacked _me_."

"Oh really? send Isaiah in here as well." Zayden said.

I get up from the chair in front of Zayden's desk and exit the room. I walk across the hall to the infirmary, where Isaiah is getting ice from a member of the medical staff.

"Zayden wants you." I say with a small tint of hate in my voice.

"Whatever." Isaiah walks by, shouldering me as he exits the large room. I follow seconds prior.

I wait outside Zayden's office and listen to him chew out Isaiah. The only words I hear are;

"Not Dauntless."

"You."

"Not again."

"You'll."

"_Factionless_."

For once in my Dauntless life I smile at the word "Factionless". It seems that if Isaiah screws up again he will be kicked from the Dauntless compound and will be forced to live Factionless. I smile more intensely at the thought.

After we get chewed out Isaiah and I make our was silently to the training room. Before I enter, Isaiah grabs the back of my shirt.

"If I end up Factionless because of you, then you better watch your back..." Then he let go.

I make my way to Kat and stand beside her. Moments later, Zayden enters.

"Initiates!" Zayden's voice is still filled with frustration from earlier in the morning.

"Your scores. Any of you who are not on the scoreboard, you will be packing your stuff and leaving."

The Scoreboard read:

**1: Edward Da Frenzie**

**2: Michal Smith**

**3: Kat Eaton**

I stop when I see Kat's last name. Eaton. Also Tobias's last name.

I continue to read:

**4: Gary Sikes**

**5: Federico Shaw**

**6: Elizabeth Peters**

**7: John Nickolas**

**8: River Whitehurst**

**9: Zander Shaw**

Top-Ten... That's good. Some of the female Dauntless are crying and some of the male Dauntless grunt in frustration or do something else that suggested anger. After I see my name I stop reading. Someone is running at me, and I prepare for a blow. But instead, arms wrap around me and I smell the familiar fragrance of Kat. She takes her head off of my chest and looks at me

"Great job, Zander!" she says then stops for a moment, her arms still around me.

I stare into her eyes and she does the same to me.

"Good job to you too..." My voice trails off. We both slightly move towards each other's face. Then, when our lips brush, she pulls me in for the actual kiss. It doesn't last too long. Her lips are soft and warm against mine. Yeah, the kiss is flawed, but it's _real_. Then, our lips separate.

"Hey guys-" Federico runs up then stops.

"Oh I'll just em... Leave you two alone..." then he trots off

We look each other then laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

It's the night of the same day. When everyone becomes asleep in the dormitory, I see Kat's head pop up from underneath my bunk.

"Hey Kat." I whisper

She climbs up and crawls to the head of the bed. She gets under the covers and snuggles next to me.

"Sooo..." she says.

"Sooo..." I repeat

Kat snuggles closer, and I stroke her hair. She rests her head on my chest and I smile. When I fall asleep I have a strange dream. As if it's telling the future.

_It's two years after initiation. I have an apartment in the east side part of the Dauntless sector of the city. Kat is living with me I switch on the television and turn the channel to the news._

_"Highly advanced weapons have been discovered in the Erudite compound for the second time in history. We are to believe that Erudite will use these weapons to-" The TV becomes static._

_An explosion sends me flying across the room. So does Kat. I scream. Not at the pain, but of the pain in Kat's eyes before the room is consumed in yellow light. This explosion doesn't hurt, it_ burns_. A while later I wake up, my whole body is burned. 3rd degree it looks like. And not heat burns. Chemical. I struggle to get up and walk over to Kat. _

I wake up before I see Kat's face and scream.

"Wha- What's wrong..?" Kat says in a yawn.

I stare Kat in the eyes.

"It's nothing... Go back to sleep." I say.

She snuggles her hair back into my chest and sighs. Her breath becomes steady and she is asleep. I stroke her hair and stare at the celling, unable to sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for the update. I haven't been able to talk to my girlfriend and she's worried about me... Once again I'm sorry about the long wait. I will TRY to update later today, If you have any suggestions, complements, ANYTHING, feel free to post them in the comments.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Initiates!" Zayden yells.

"Today, we will be playing a little game called Capture the Flag."

As Zayden holds up a gun, the Dauntless born initiates stomp there feet and cheer.

"There goanna _shoot_ us?" Federico whispers to me in a panicked tone.

"Wow you really weren't cut out for Erudite, where you?" I say quietly.

"Those are dart guns that simulate the pain of actual bullets."

"Oh..." Federico says, still worried.

"We're going to the swamp on the other side of town." Zayden says.

"Follow me to the tracks."

Zayden leads the way out of the Dauntless Headquarters. A train is waiting where we get on. The train starts with a jolt then gradually gains speed. After about five minuets, Zayden stands.

"Initiates. We have a guest coming from outside the fence." A tall, lean man with short brown hair stands. He looks oddly like Kat...

_Tobias!_

I stare at him in awe.

"Who's that?" Federico whispers to me

"Four..."

"This is Tobias Eaton. He will be joining us in our match." Zayden continues.

Once Zayden finishes explaining who Tobias is, Tobias sits down behind me on the train floor. Then I remember Kat sat down behind me

"Dude, you look a little pale." Federico says.

I just shake my head and closed my eyes.

"Now that I've introduced you to Four, it's time to split you into teams..

I end up on Tobias's team... I shiver. Kat's on the opposite team. The only _good_ thing that seemed to happen on that train was getting Federico on my team. When we reach the swamp, we gather in two half circles.

"On your mark... Get set... **Go!**"

Our team went on one direction while the opposite team went the other way.

"Right." Tobias starts.

"We need to hide the flag. Any ideas?"

I raise my hand hesitantly.

"You." he points at me.

"We could tie it to a high hanging branch on a tree. We can keep four or five guys here and use the flag as a trap." I suggest.

"Brilliant idea. Your on the attack team with me." Tobias says as if it where a reward.

_Yeah I want to be on an attack team with the girl I'm dating's dad..._

"Lets go." Tobias finishes selecting his attack squad.

The landscape is marshy and barren with a few trees here and there and a couple of shrubs. Shots get fired.

"Get down!"

Darts whizz overhead. I take my gun and fire at the shooters. Soon, others follow. I hear two screams soon afterward, and the darts stop. The team gets up and we continue over the wet marshy ground Something flies through the air, then lands at my feet.

_What the hell..?_

"Flash-bang!" Tobias screams.

"Get down!"

I jump away just in time. I am deafened for a few minutes. I stand up and look around. My ears are ringing. Darts fly past my face as I am stunned. Something grabs my shirt sleeve and I see Federico trying to pull me down. Suddenly, his face is filled with pain and agony. Seeing him like that snaps me back to reality. I dive for the dirt.

My hearing returns and I hear Federico say,

"Those darts hurt like hell...-" he winces.

"You." Tobias says to a random boy

"Drag him back to the trees."

The boy nods and does as he is told.

"As for the rest of us, let's keep moving." As soon as he finishes, I see someone in the bushes a little ways off. I pick up my gun and fire. I hear a scream that I hope I would never hear in my life.

_Kat!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_This Chapter is dedicated to TheCANDORwrites_

I stare off into the distance. The dream I had about the bomb come flooding back into my mind. Kat screaming at the pain.

"Kid, what are you doing? the flag's just over there!" Tobias snaps me back to reality.

"Kid! The flag!" I spin around and see a bush with a small orange glow. Obviously the other teams flag. I use up all my energy to break off into a full sprint. Darts whizz past me. Then I am his with a huge pain. I fall and roll a few meters. I get up and try to go back into a sprint. Darts keep hitting me, but the adrenaline is so high now that I hardly notice the pain. I dive into the bush and pull out the orange flag and wave it in the air.

"I got the- I got the flah..." I faint

I wake in the infirmary.

"Wha... What happened...?" I say with slurred words.

"Well.. Let's see, you where shot three times in your right arm, five in your back, two in your left leg, and twelve in your right thigh. You almost became completely paralyzed due to the venom in the darts. Too bad you didn't because also I figured out you are dating my daughter."

_Oh hell..._

"So did you ask her or did she ask you?" Tobias asked with mock curiosity.

"It was mutual." I say in a tired voice

Tobias chuckled. Then his voice became dangerously serious.

"You hurt her and your a dead man." and he left. I turned back onto my back and stared at the celling.

_Great... Now Kat's dad hates me._

I close my eyes and try to sleep

_My eyes flutter open. I am in the same apartment as in my last dream. It's after the Erudite bomb blast. I am covered in burns and my ears are ringing. Kat is lying on the ground a few yards away. I struggle to stand up, so I crawl over to Kat. I look at her face and wince. I am faced with eyes rolled back and a bloody, boiled covered mass which used to be Kat's face.. Pain and fear still visible in her face._

"AAHH!" I scream.

"What's wrong?" a voice asks. I soon realize it's Kat.

"B-Bad dream..." I stutter.

"Listen." I start.

"I didn't mean to shoot you I just saw someone and-"

"Shush... It's fine."

"No It's not." I say back.

"I shouldn't of-"

"Zander... Your turning into my dad. Your getting _way_ too protective. It was just a game. It's not like you _really_ shot me. I'm not some helpless little girl."

"I never said you where."

"But your acting like I am. I can fend for myself. Remember that in the future so you don't have another breakdown because you shot me with a dart." Then Kat left. I just sat on the edge of my bed, thinking over what the hell just happened.


End file.
